Rapprochés de force
by jojo738
Summary: Et si les effets des bracelets étaient multipliés ? DanielVala
1. Oooops !

Auteur : Jojo738

Résumé : Et si les effets du bracelets étaient multipliés ?

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux createurs de SG1

Personnages : Daniel et Vala

Rating : K - T mais par la suite il y aura peut etre du M

Note : J'ai pas trop reussi ... j'aime pas trop ce style d'ecriture mais bon ... sinon je le réecrirais

* * *

**Rapprochés de force  
**

* * *

**11:00, Bureau du Docteur Daniel Jackson**

Au fond de la pièce, au bureau se trouvait un homme qui n'était autre que l'illustre Docteur Daniel Jackson. Tout était calme, trop calme. En effet, là ou se trouvait Daniel, on trouvait Vala, et ou il y avait Vala, le calme ne pouvait régner.

_Vala :_ Daniel ! Je m'ennui …

Mais aucune réponse, mis a part un ronflement caractéristique du dormeur.

_Vala :_ Ca y est, il dort encore … Et ! La marmotte ! On se réveille ? Ouh ouh !

Elle s'approcha donc du docteur et essaya de le réveiller. En vain …

_Vala :_ Bon … qu'est ce que je peux faire moi ?

Et c'est ainsi que pour passer le temps, la jeune femme se mit en quête d'une activité quelconque. Mais que pouvais t'elle faire, elle une aventurière, une exploratrice dans le bureau d'un mignon archéologue et ses objets poussiéreux ?

_Vala :_ Je me demande si ça à de la valeur ce truc la …

Elle tenait dans ses mains un artefact que Daniel avait rangé dans son armoire où il avait pourtant écrit « Ne pas toucher ». Et d'un coup, l'objet s'illumina. Pris par surprise, Vala le lâcha faisant retentir un grand bruit dans la pièce quand il rencontra le béton.

Elle ne bougea plus, craignant la colère de l'archéologue si il apprenais qu'elle avait fait tombé un de ses bijoux. Mais rien, il restait profondément endormi.

Puis quand elle voulue ramasser ce qu'elle avait fait tomber, une explosion retentie la faisant voler à travers la pièce.

* * *

**15:00, Infirmerie**

Le Docteur Daniel Jackson émergea doucement du sommeil.

Au ma tête … Que c'est t'il passé ? J'était dans mon bureau, je finissait une traduction … puis … puis je me retrouve ici … C'est pas bon signe … Je met ma main à couper que c'est ç cause de Vala.

J'ouvre les yeux, et je la vois, elle est sur un autre lit, à coté de moi.

_Infirmière :_ Ah Docteur Jackson, enfin réveiller

_Daniel :_ Que c'est t'il passé ?

_Infirmière :_ Nous n'en savons rien, nous vous avons retrouvé vous et Vala dans votre bureau, inconscient. D'ailleurs il n'est pas en très bon état

Puis c'est au tour de Vala de se réveiller. Et c'est ainsi que j'apprend quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle a …

_Daniel :_ QUOI ? Quel artéfact ?

_Vala :_ Je sais pas moi … Un vieux truc poussiéreux dans une de vos armoires …

_Daniel :_ A quoi ressemblait t'il ?

_Vala :_ Bah … je ne sais pas moi …

_Daniel :_ Vala !

_Vala :_ Bah, il y avait une étiquette « Ne pas toucher » et il était tout noir. Quand je l'ai fait tomber …

_Daniel :_ Quoi ? En plus il est tombé ?

_Vala :_ … il a explosé.

_Daniel :_ Explosé … Pourquoi elle ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Ce n'est pas possible …

Je me laissa lourdement retomber. Qu'avait t'elle encore fait ? Décidément j'e suis maudit. C'était déjà ma 3eme visites à l'infirmerie cette semaine, semaine qui n'avait pourtant commencé qu'il y a que 2 jours.

Puis après quelques heures a supporté la ravissante jeune femme, ou devrais-je dire cette infâme créature, je sortis de l'infirmerie sur les bons conseils de l'infirmière.

Mais à peine ai-je fais quelques mètres que je me sens mal …

« Docteur Lam ! Vite ! »

* * *

**17:00, Infirmerie **

Oh ma tête … Oh, non ! Je suis encore la … et elle aussi …  
Miséricorde … qu'ai je fais pour mériter ça ?

_Jack :_ Daniel ?

_Daniel :_ Jack !

_Jack : _Salut, content de vous revoir

_Daniel : _Moi aussi. Et qu'est ce qui vous amène par ici ?

_Jack : _Toi ! Tu vas voir, tu vas apprécier ce que le doc va dire …

Il s'éloigne, et revient en compagnie du docteur Lam. Je le sens mal … mais très mal … Et puis Vala qui me regarde comme ça, ne présume rien de bon.

_Lam : _Daniel … J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous : L'appareil qui à exploser dans votre bureau à dérégler les effets des bracelets.

_Vala : _Accroche toi, c'est le meilleur moment

_Lam : _Et bien … l'effet des bracelets a été multiplié. Vous ne pouvez pas vous séparer de plus de quelques mètres.

Puis, d'un coup Vala me saute à mon coup

_Vala : _Alors, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ça ?


	2. Une vie commune

**Résumé : **Et si les effets du bracelets étaient multipliés ?

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux créateurs de SG1

**Personnages : **Daniel et Vala

**Rating : **K - T mais par la suite il y aura peut être du M

**Note : **J'ai pas trop réussi ... j'aime pas trop ce style d'écriture mais bon ... sinon je le réécrirais

******  
**

Désolé pour cet énorme retard, aller je met tout de suite la suite :p

Et encore merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review, mis dans leur favoris et alertes :)

**vanes**, **Athlantis**, **Alpheratz9**, **numb22z** et **Phenix260**

******  
**

* * *

**Rapprochés de force**

* * *

**II. Une vie commune**

* * *

******  
**

« Une bonne nouvelle ça ?? Une bonne nouvelle ? Comment ça une bonne nouvelle ? Passer toutes mes journée avec elle … ça peut aller seulement avec un périmètre de sécurité … mais de la à passer toutes mes journées 24/24h, 7/7jrs … et en plus sans pouvoir se séparer de plus de 5 mètres » 

_Général Landry :_ Nous voila arrivé Docteur Daniel. Voici vos nouveaux quartiers à vous et à Vala.

« Deux lits. Faites qu'il y ai deux lits … je vous en supplie : Deux lits !!!! »

******  
**

**Flash back, Infirmerie**

Voila déjà quelques heures que j'ai appris la nouvelle … Vala et moi dans les mêmes quartiers ! Je vais mourir. Elle va me faire mourir.

_Jack :_ Au faite Daniel, je vous ai fait préparer de nouveaux quartiers

_Daniel :_ Merci

_Jack : _C'est un vrai petit nid d'amour. Vous y serez parfaitement heureux

_Daniel :_ Quoiiii ??? Jack !

_Jack :_ Ca vous va ?

_Vala :_ ce sera parfait ! Dit t'elle avant que le Daniel ne puisse répliquer

_Daniel :_ Jack, il y a au moins deux lits ???

_Jack :_ Bon, sur ceux, je vais vous laisser découvrir vos nouveaux quartiers …

_Daniel :_ Jack ! Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question !

_Vala qui sautait dans le lit de Daniel :_ Je sens qu'on va s'éclater

Je roule des yeux … Je sens moi aussi, que je vais m'éclater

**Fin du flash Back**

******  
**

Vala entre en premier. Je la suie … Et la …

- JACKKK !!!!!

Non, c'est pas vrais … il nous à pas fait ça !!!! UN seul lit !! Je vais devoir dormir avec elle …non pas que l'idée de dormir avec elle me déplaise, mais … c'est Vala quoi !

******  
**

* * *

******  
**

**22 :00, Appartement de Daniel et Vala**

Je suis dans mon lit à ruminer, pardon, dans notre petit lit. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée. Moi colocataire pour mon plus grand malheur à Vala … Que pourrait t'il y avoir de pire ?

- Da-a-niel !! Souffla sensuellement une jeune femme sortant de la salle de bain

Et ce fut dans une tenue très très légère qu'elle entra dans le lit en venant tout de suite se pelotonner contre un charmant archéologue du SGC

- Vala !

- Rhô … même pas marrant ! On nous donne des appartements privés et on ne peut même pas en profiter …

Et c'est sur ces paroles que nos deux héros s'endormirent bien sagement. Enfin …

******  
**

* * *

******  
**

**06:00, Appartement de Daniel et Vala**

« Hum. J'ai jamais aussi bien dormi. » pensa le docteur en se réveillant. Il aurait pu rester comme ça toute la journée, mais il devait absolument trouver quelque chose pour ces fichus bracelets … Il y avait une femme dans son lit, une femme qu'il aimait, avec qui il avait passer une merveilleuse nuit pensa t'il. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se rappela : « Vala ! » C'était Vala qui était dans son lit, dans ses bras.

Mais c'est avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas pour Vala qu'il sorti du lit pour se diriger vers la douche.

Apres s'être mis sous le jet d'eau – froide, je précise –, il ne se senti plus très bien. « Saleté de bracelet » Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, les effets s'estompèrent. Cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : soit l'eau annule les effets … soit … et la pire puisqu'il était nu comme un vers, c'était que Vala soit juste à coté de lui.

« Hum ! Quelle paire de fesse qu'il a … J'en veux ! J'en veux !!! Si j'en ai pas je vais faire un malheur ! Et son corps … Et par quel miracle est t'il encore célibataire ? »

Puis doucement, Daniel se retourna.

- VALA !!!!! Sortez immédiatement d'ici !!! Cria t'il en enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille

« Jack !!!! Tu va me le payer !!!! »

- Rho ! J'avais une super vue en plus …

- Vala !!!

- Quoi ? J'ai même plus le droit de profiter ? Ah, et puis bon !

- Que faites vous là ?

- Comme vous, docteur. Je viens me laver.

- Sortez d'ici et attendez votre tour !

- J'aurais bien voulu, mais si je me suis réveiller c'est à cause de ces bracelets. Et je vous rappel que l'on ne doit pas s'éloigner de plus de 5 mètres …

Et sur ces paroles qu'elle commença lentement à se dehabiller sous les yeux de Daniel. Puis doucement elle entra dans la douche, en laissant un archéologue figé.

Puis il réalisa, et se retourna en prenant une forte couleur rouge pivoine.

- Daniel, tu peux me savonner ?

« Rhhhhaaaa !!!! Je vais la tuerrrr !!!! »

******  
**

* * *

******  
**

**8:00, Couloir**

_Jack :_ Alors Daniel, cette première nuit de colocation ?

- Superrrrrr ….

- Je sens dans votre voix une certaine pointe ironie, je me trompe ?

- En tout cas, moi j'ai adoré ! Dit Vala

- Ah ?

- Ouep ! Daniel est très confortable. Chuchota t'elle assez fort à l'oreille de Jack qui donna un coup de coude à son archéologue préféré.

- Hum … intéressant …

- Attendez ! C'est pas tout … le meilleur moment c'était la douche.

- La douche ?

Et c'est un Daniel rouge qui prit le bras de Vala pour l'emmener loin de Jack.

- Vous avez pas bientôt fini ?

- Bah, non. Et puis tu sais Dany, avec notre nouveau degré d'intimité … on peut se tutoyer maintenant. Lui dit elle alors Jack arrivait à leur hauteur.

- Vala !!!

- Rho ! Tout du moins en privé

- Nouveau degré d'intimité ? La douche ?? Demanda Jack en arrivant

« Elle veux me rendre fou ? Je vais la TUER !!!!!!!!! »

Mais c'était sans compté les oreilles de l'infirmière Boomers qui passait dans le coin, elle avait beau être une merveilleuse infirmière, elle était aussi celle qui aimait le plus parler de tous les rumeurs de la bases. Et malheur à ceux qui tombaient sur ses oreilles.

******  
**

* * *

******  
**

**13:00, Mess.  
**  
« Rien ! Rien ! Rien !! Rien de rien sur ces bracelets … Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ? Je n'ai pas eut une seule minute de liberté depuis ce matin. Et puis j'en ai entendu de ces rumeurs … Je vais la tuer ! Ca va être rapide … Tient cette après-midi j'irais voir Teal'c pour lui demander comment la faire souffrir. Aller, un bon repas, j'en ai bien besoin. » 

Puis doucement nos deux héros s'assirent à une table en attendant Teal'c, Jack et Samantha.

Mais par mégarde, Vala renversa un peu de son pot de yaourt sur le pantalon de Daniel.

- Vala !!!!

- Ooups, attends, je vais nettoyer.

- C'est bon je vais le faire.

Mais, il n'avait pas encore terminé sa phrase que Vala était déjà en train d'essuyer ce qu'il y avait sur le pantalon. Mais c'est ce moment la que choisirent leurs amis pour arriver à leur niveau.

- Bonjour Daniel ! Dit Carter

Mais Vala sorti à ce moment de dessous la table.

- Daniel !!! Ici ??? S'écria Jack.

- Oh mon dieux. Ajouta Samantha en voyant Daniel se mettre debout suivit d'une Vala avec un immense sourire.

- Daniel, veuillez essuyiez ça tout de suite ! Et j'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je pense …

- Jack ! Ou allez vous imaginez ça ? C'est du yaourt !!!!

- Mouep … Lança t'il alors que Samantha essayer désespérément de ne pas exploser de rire, suivit de l'habituel soulèvement de sourcil de Teal'c

Mais encore une fois, un bon nombre de personne avait vu la scène … malheureusement sans les paroles. Et c'est grognon que Daniel se replongea dans ses travaux.

******  
**

* * *

******  
**

**14 :00, Bureau de Carter**

_Carter : _Alors mon général, que fait ton ?

_Jack :_ Je sais pas … faut vite réussir à les caser ensemble.

_Carter : _Ca va pas être facile …

_Jack : _Surtout si vous rigolez à chaque fois !

_Carter :_ Désolé mon général, mais c'était trop marrant. Et puis, c'était bien joué de votre part. Daniel n'a pas su ou se mettre pendant tout le repas.

_Jack :_ C'est vrai que c'était pas mal. Mais on n'y arrivera jamais avec ces deux là.

_Carter :_ Jack, j'ai une idée !

******  
**

* * *

******  
**

Voila, le chapitre deux :D Encore désolé pour le retard. Mais j'ai eu un accident, et je suis tres pris pas l'école et ma rééducation. Mais je vais essayé de continuer au plus vite cette fic. Dailleur, si j'ai le temps et l'envi je vais la réécrre en parallele mais dans un autre style.

Une petite review ??? Please :D (Il parait que ça aide à écrire)


End file.
